During the last year 2 projects were completed: 1) The ultraviolet absorption spectra of trans-1,3-butadiene, 1,1.4,4-trans-1,3-butadiene -d4, and trans-1,3-butadiene-d6 between 2300 and 1350 A were recorded and analyzed. Four Rydberg series were identified (delta equals 0.087, 0.21, 0.42, and 0.67). A transition-by-transition comparison of this analysis with those in the literature shows that several of the previously assigned transitions are misidentified. A continuum originating around 1450 A is reported. (2) The absorption spectrum of gaseous UF6 was recorded from 1200-4200 A. (83 300-23 800 cm-1). 8 electronic transitions were observed with intensities ranging from 8-20 000 1/mole cm. Based on correlations between this spectrum and those of UF6, UCl6, MoF6 and WF6 and the photoelectron spectrum of UF6, the experimental spectrum was assigned.